kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Hello World!
__TOC__ 'About the Room' A place where one can create and express themselves as if in their own personal world. Room description inspired by''' joker1995. It's also pointed out that this is a '''non-role playing room. If you wish to do so, please direct yourself elsewhere. 'Note:' Hello World is often populated by waves of newbs, groups, and small periods of nothingness in between. Most notable of the groups so far is self proclaimed "Family". All the "Regs" descriptions are outdated and written by multiple persons over the time. (most of descriptions not objective and they depend on the person who wrote them). Most of the Regulars stated below are no longer as active as before or are completely inactive, but still deserve to be mentioned here. 'Regs' Angelwolf1234 '- a new common female in Hello World. It seems like she is much like the new DrunkSkittles. a love figure in the room. She loves wolves and is an extremely good friend of ElmusS and a kind of friend to OhMygodYourCRAZY, who LOVES to annoy her. Angel is like a leader in the room helping with problems with Elm and Crazy. 'Blade4878' '- arrived in June 2012, undoubtedly loves fried chicken and has a gallery of ascii art, but isn't a spammer. He is a natural chat artist. Chapkin - a member loved by everyone. Humorous and yet always ready for a serious conversation on every subject. ChelseaBbyGurl - (needs description) chumtin '-' People that are easily offended are recomended to STAY AWAY from chumtin, because she has a weird sense of humor. She is a good friend of FreeBALLHero(FreeFallHero) and petsnoob66(Petso66). It's advised not to touch her when she's on her PMS. Cookimonsterrx '- (needs description)' countrygirl56 - also known as cg, she is heyrudy's good friend, and a person willing to help anyone in the chatroom family. daddysgirl342 - (description needed) DrunkSkittles - the new female love figure of the chat room, she and chris are really getting it on but lets move on. ElmusS - Is a great friend of Angelwolf1234, some say he likes Angel as more than a friend but Angel always denies it and says 'Shut up' or 'Leave Elm alone!'. ElmusS even plays a few tricks on Angel and taunts her. Flofelblewup - a fun girl in the family, she is on from time to time and treats FreeFallHero as her pet. FlyingCat '- (description needed)' FreeFallHero - Commonly known as FreeBALLHero by Chumtin , he is standard in the family, a little funny guy who is one of Cube Man's 2 sidekicks, often active and often funny. Can commonly be seen hanging out with Chumtin. HeyRudy '-' the common sight in the hello world chat room and the chatrooms family, a veteran of the chatroom. He will only follow you if you follow him. IFUPT ' '- Angel's friend, she met him soon after Elm's dissapearance. Ever since that she has considered him an Elm replacement, yet Angel still always cries when Elm's name is simply whispered. KiaraG2 '- (description needed)' kuber65 - the father figure of the family, also known as Cube Man, he can make any conversation awkward if he wants to, also i think his trying to get with cooki. leahallyn07 '- (description needed)' LizMeister - Another new addition to the family,' '''hates violance, will punch' you if you '''use '''it.' 'LS95 ' '- ever since Elm went missing, comforts Angel as well. '''Niiitro - (description needed) ninjasarecool '- '''a teacher figure in the room,' one of the only 2 remaining students of profesor x, he lives on in his legacy.' 'NinjaBearx' '-'a unique creature that can commonly be found, a new addition that arrived in August 2012. This creature is an apprentice of Blade in order to learn the ways of the chat arts and fried chicken. This bear also has a gallery of ascii art. 'nucleartaco631' '- (needs description)' 'OhMyGodYourCrazy' '- There is no definition for this Dinosaur. Except sauce, and the love to torment people with rabid and random quotes, songs, and maybe sounds. But everyone thinks he's crazy. Very, very crazy indeed! P.S. I love to annoy Angel! Kiara! and Narni! '''One_Direction_1 '-''' also known as ash or kitty,'' the fun girl who''' can make anyone smile. '''petso66 - Commonly known as Petsnoob, by Chumtin, this quirky fellow often gets carried away when gaming. Petso is one of Hello World's most successful trolls when at full power(although not a better troll than Chumtin) Has some notable achievements (check his profile). Rebel5555'' '- '''is in the chatroom most of the time, but doesn't always talk. When he does, the chat is never boring. He is laid back, mature most of the time, gives honest opinions, and is tired 79% '''of the time. Steve babyface61 '- (needs description)' Thehulk12 '- '''the 2nd sidekick of Cube Man, he is a roleplaying hawk who defends his friends from trolls. 'titan300' '-''' the first member of the chatroom family who intruduced kuber,' '''a good friend of One'_'Direction1 and many other members of the chat room. 'Xian217''' - one of the oldest known regs. Master Xian sometimes honours the Hello World with his presence. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners